vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Taxon:Chaenotheca chrysocephala
}} Name Chaenotheca chrysocephala (Turner ex Ach.) Th.Fr., 1861 1860 Substrate and ecology (Sonoran Region): On bark and wood of conifers (particularly Picea, Larix, and Pinus), on Abies lasiocarpa, less often birch, oaks, and other trees, in mixed forests. Basionym: Lichen chrysocephalus Turner ex Ach., 1803 Synonyms * Calicium chrysocephalum (Turner) Ach., 1803 * Calicium chrysocephalum f. filare (Ach.) Cromb. * Calicium chrysocephalum f. melanocephalum Nyl. * Calicium chrysocephalum var. filare Ach., 1808 * Calicium chrysocephalum var. melanocephalum Nyl., 1860 * Chaenotheca chrysocephala f. filaris (Ach.) Blomb.. & Forssell, 1880 * Chaenotheca chrysocephala f. melanocephala (Nyl.) A.L.Sm., 1918 * Chaenotheca chrysocephala var. filaris (Ach.) Dalla Torre & Sarnth. * Chaenotheca chrysocephala var. melanocephala (Nyl.) A.L.Sm. * Coniocybe chrysocephala (Turner ex Ach.) Rabenh., 1876 * Cyphelium chrysocephalum (Turner ex Ach.) DeNot.], 1889 * Lichen chrysocephalus Turner ex Ach., 1803 * Phacotium chrysocephalum (Turner ex Ach.) Trevis., 1862 * Phacotrum chrysocephalum (Turner ex Ach.) Gray, 1821 * Phacotrum trabinellum sensu Gray, non (Ach.) Gray, 2002 References * , Nova Acta R. Soc. Scient. upsal., Ser. 3 3: 350 (1861) 1860 * (2001) Guía de Líquenes Epífitos. - Ministerio de Medio Ambiente, Madrid. 185 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=23295 (Illustration of C. chrysocephala: plate 13) * (2000) (Fourth edition) Chaenotheca (pp. 112-114) In, Lichens: An illustrated guide to the British and Irish species. The Richmond Publishing Co., Ltd., Slough, England, 431 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=22402 (Description, map and color photo of C. chrysocephala: p. 113) * (1999) Chaenotheca (Th. Fr.) Th. Fr. (pp. 76-88) In, The lichens of British Columbia. Illustrated Keys. Part 2. -Fruticose species. British Columbia Ministry of Forests, special report 9. Victoria: Crown Publications, 319 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=6980 http://www.for.gov.bc.ca/hfd/pubs/docs/srs/srs09.htm (Description of C. chrysocephala: p. 83; fig. 9a, p. 80) * (1990) Atlas der Flechten in Rheinland-Pfalz. Vol. 1 (text) & Vol. 2 (maps). - Beiträge zur Landespflege in Rheinland-Pfalz, 13, Landesamt für Umweltschutz und Gewerbeaufsicht Rheinland-Pfalz, Oppenheim, Germany. 275 & 272 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=9416 (Illustration of C. chrysocephala: p. 113) * (1992) Flechten von Nordund Mitteleuropa. Ein Bestimmungsbuch. Stuttgart: G. Fischer 237 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=12883 (Illustration of C. chrysocephala: p. 66) * (1992) Chaenotheca (Th.Fr.) Th.Fr., 1860 (pp. 177-182) In: Purvis, O.W., Coppins, B.J., Hawksworth, D.L., James, P.W. and Moore, D.M. (eds.) The Lichen Flora of Great Britain and Ireland. London: Natural History Museum Publication, 710 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=15105 (Description of C. chrysocephala: pp. 179-180) * (1997) Chaenotheca (Th. Fr.) Th. Fr. (pp. 206-207) In, American Arctic Lichens: 2. The Microlichens. The University of Wisconsin Press, 675 pages. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=18517 (Description of C. chrysocephala: p. 204; distribution map for North America and drawing of apothecium: p. 205) * (2003) Chaenotheca Th. Fr. (pp. 66-69) In, Lichens of Wisconsin. Wisconsin State Herbarium, University of Wisconsin-Madison, 386 pages. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=24161 (Description of C. chrysocephala: p. 67) * 1980: The lichen genus Chaenotheca in the Northern Hemisphere. - Symbolae Botanicae Upsaliensis 33: 1-65. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=18602 (Illustration of C. chrysocephala: fig. 6) * (1996) Caliciales. - Flora Neotropica, 69, New York Botanical Garden, New York. 78 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=18629 (Illustration of C. chrysocephala: plate 3) * (2004) Chaenotheca (pp. 57-61) In: Nash III, T.H.; Ryan, B.D.; Diederich, P.; Gries, C. and Bungartz, F. (eds.), Lichen Flora of the Greater Sonoran Desert Region, Vol. 2. Lichens Unlimited, Arizona State University, Tempe, Arizona, 742 pages. (Description of C. chrysocephala and distribution map for the Sonoran Desert region: p. 58) * (2004) Bryoria Brodo & D. Hawksw. (pp. 82-83) In, Veldgids Korstmossen. Koninkliijke Nederlandse Natuurhistorische Vereniging, 423 pages; in Dutch. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=26085 (Description of C. chrysocephala: p. 120; color photo: p. 121) * (1995) Chaenotheca (Th. Fr.) Th. Fr. (pp. 277-286) - Teil 1) In, Die Flechten Baden-Württembergs, Teil 1 & 2. Eugen Ulmer GmbH & Co., Stuttgart. 1006 pp.; in German. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=20405 (Description of C.chrysocephala: p. 282; color photo: p. 279 & 287) * * * , Version (#14) 8 Oct 2008 * [http://www.nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/lav_foto.pl?gen=Chaenotheca&sp=chrysocephala - Chaenotheca chrysocephala] * [http://www.tropicallichens.net/1872.html - Chaenotheca chrysocephala] * [http://kmubserv.tg.fh-giessen.de/pm/page.cfm?PRID=20&CFID=93729&CFTOKEN=154363&PID=1218 - Chaenotheca chrysocephala] * [http://www.stridvall.se/lichens/gallery/Chaenotheca by Leif & Anita Stridvall - Chaenotheca chrysocephala] * [http://www.sharnoffphotos.com/lichens/chaenotheca_chrysocephela.html - Chaeotheca chrysocephala] Vernacular names Категория:Taxon:Fungi